


What happens after I've saved you

by Sweethoneyicetea



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Curses, Fluff, Historical References, Immortality, Isak is a grump, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of war times, Misunderstandings, More or less accurate, Not really graphic, Time Travel, War, different timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweethoneyicetea/pseuds/Sweethoneyicetea
Summary: Isak is immortal and grumpy, Even is the mysterious time traveler that keeps popping in his life.





	1. Chapter I- The die seemed hastily cast

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!  
> I apologize in advance if my English sounds weird sometimes (some sentences might be too french)  
> But anyway, enjoy!  
> All the titles are from Henrick Ibsen's poem: Terje Vigen.

1879- Sogn og Fjordane  
For 17 years, Isak had been living with his parents in his farm house in the middle of Norway-Denmark. It was 1879 and his parents had been nagging him to find someone to settle down with. So that they would be sure that he and his promised would be able to manage the farm after their deaths. To which Isak answer that he still had time before that.  
  
The thing is, Isak had wanted to settle down with someone. Like the neighbours’ son William who already had a fiancé, a beautiful young woman with long blond hair, fair skin and clear eyes. Which he always seemed to want to rub in Isak’s face. It is not like Isak didn’t have anyone wanting him either, like Sara, the daughter of a merchant that passed their little village twice a year. But Isak couldn’t get himself to be attracted to her. Then there was Emma. Emma was small, had short brown hair and brilliant eyes. She and Isak grew up together, their parents always thought they would end up being together and he had tried to keep her entertained but the task was harder than it seemed.  
  
And today was no different. Isak’s parents have been asking him to take Emma out on a walk around the lake with a little pic-nic. After arguing a little, he ended up going anyway. So there he was, sitting with Emma, enjoying the summer sun after a winter that had been way too long.  
“And so that’s how Bjorn ended up taking the baby with him” Emma was talking in a fast pace, telling him all about the events that happened in the village.  
  
He nodded at the right moments, even smiled when prompted. But every single second spend with her was so boring that Isak was almost falling asleep. So he lied on the grass, humming when her voice got a little more excited mentioning the upcoming wedding of William.

“When do you think you will get married?” she asked, turning her full attention to him.  
Isak choked on his own spit. Sitting while coughing, he tried to come up with an answer that would not offend her.  
“I don’t really know” he said shrugging “I’ve never really given it much thought to be honest”  
“Oh” Emma said in a small voice “Why is that?”  
“I don’t know, it just seems like a big commitment, and I’m not quite sure I’d be a good husband anyway” Isak tried to make it sound casual, as if he wasn’t just rejecting her.  
She laughed and said “I think you would make the perfect husband Isak, you’re kind and smart. Plus you’ll be inheriting one of the biggest farms of the whole village, I’m sure any woman with a good mind would fall for you.”  
She was looking directly at him, eyes full of expectations he was not ready to meet. He tried to hide his discomfort with a shy smile and rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.  
“Thanks I guess” he laughed awkwardly.

She crept closer to him, batting her eyelashes at him. Her hand sliding on his thigh, her brown eyes going back and forth between his lips and his eyes. Isak’s mouth ran dry, if he backed away now, Emma would alert the whole village, including his parents. So he let her closer, until their lips met. His whole body tensed and he didn’t dare to move. His senses were attacked by the smell of too much perfume and the wetness of Emma’s lips.  
Sensing his tensed posture, Emma slid her hand along Isak’s thigh in a soothing motion. Pushing her body towards his, almost making them topple over. But he remained unmoving, body tensed as a wire, his eyes still open. He saw her frown, and she slowly tore away from him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked  
“I’m sorry Emma, I can’t do this, I just…” he couldn't find the words.  
“Don’t you like me?”  
“It’s not that…”  
“Then what is it?” her tone was getting angrier and angrier.  
“Emma, please” he begged  
“You don’t find me attractive enough? Is it because of that Sara whatever her last name is?” she screamed.  
“No”  
“Or is it because you don’t like women?” her tone had changed, her voice turning mean.  
“What?” his mouth ran impossibly drier.  
“I’ve seen the way you looked at the butcher’s boy naked chest last time” she sneered.  
He was lost for words. And shame stirred in his chest.  
"Fine, if you’re not going to fall in love me, you are never going to fall in love with anybody else” she had gotten up.  
“What? Emma?” He was now looking up at her. Her eyes showed fury and sadness. She rose her hand up and said:  
“I curse you, Isak Valtersen, to live forever until you find someone that you will love and that will love you back!”

Isak felt another pang in his chest. Shame made him duck his head, tears burning his eyes. He always knew that there was something wrong with him. Unlike all the boys he never had any crushes or was particularly interested in seeing the girls naked. Deep down he knew, he knew he was incapable of love. It was just lust, and it was towards boys.

“But trust me Isak, everyone will know your shameful little secret in the village, and no one will ever love you. For you are a sinner and God will punish you.”  
She then stormed off. Leaving Isak feeling miserable. He knew she would tell everyone around the village. They would all mock him and make him confess his sins in the church.

He curled into himself, cursing his mind for betraying him.  
He didn’t know for how long he stayed there. The sky above him was turning orange as the sun set. Isak just stared into the distance, awaiting for his world to come tumbling down. Until he heard a popping noise behind him. It had been quite loud and yet he had never heard something quite like that before. He carefully stood up, not wanting to stumble across any of the villagers yet.  
But instead of one of the villagers, a handsome young man stood in the sand. All long limbs and blond hair. He was dressed differently than the common fashion in Norway, his clothes seemed to be made out of a different fabric than the usual ones. The stranger seemed kinda lost, looking around him as if he just popped out of nowhere. Until his eyes landed on Isak. His smile took him by surprise. His clear blue eyes shone and made Isak feel tingly all over.

“Hi!” the stranger said.  
“Hi” Isak answered, wary.  
“Could you tell me where I am please?” his voice was deep and made goosebumps rise all over his skin.  
“You’re near Sogn og Fjordane” he answered.  
The stranger looked pensive for a second. He then approached Isak, holding his hand out.  
“I am Even Bech Næsheim, nice to meet you.”  
“Isak Valtersen”

They shook hands and Isak blushed at the contact. The stranger had a somewhat weird accent but it made him warm all over.

“So tell me Isak, what are you doing here on your own?” Even’s smile was genuine.  
“Just enjoying the sunset” he lied. It wasn’t exactly like he could tell a person he didn’t know that he’d just been cursed by Emma. Silence settled between them as Even watched the sunset. Isak kept stealing glances at him, relishing the way his skin caught into the orange light and how his eyes were shining.  
“Seeing something you like?” Even asked and Isak choked again, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“I, um...” he furiously blushed, avoiding his gaze.

Even let out a full body laugh. Then turning more serious he put his hand on Isak’s cheek, making him look up. A little device caught Isak’s attention. Carefully wrapped around Even’s right wrist, there was some sort of a watch, but something way more sophisticated than Isak had ever seen. There were many numbers, all written in a green light and half a dozen buttons. Some of the numbers seemed to indicate the time and maybe the date, but the rest of it made no sense to Isak.

“Isak?” Even chuckled.  
“Uh?” he said eloquently, suddenly remembering the stranger’s hand on his cheek, he took a step back and wished his heart would stop hammering in his chest.  
“You are cute when you blush” Even said nonchalantly.

Once again Isak was lost for words. This afternoon seemed to be like the weirdest dream he ever had. He suddenly remembered the harsh words that Emma uttered and how he was now supposed to be cursed.

“Do you believe in curses?” he asked Even, feeling brave.  
“Yes” the newcomer simply answered.

Isak nodded. There wasn’t much he could do right now. Everything felt weird, what had happened with Emma, his realisation towards love and now the stranger. For a second, he felt exhausted and sighed. He was about to ask Even another question when the device ringed loudly.

“And that is my cue to go” Even smiled, extended his hand again towards Isak.  
He was still very confused, but shook his hand anyway, giving him a little smile.  
“I’ll see you soon, Isak Valtersen” the stranger then left towards the treeline and disappeared.


	2. Chapter II- Sail and mast he left home on land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support. I'm glad to see that this interests some people. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

_January 15th 1905, Sogn og Fjordane_

When Isak woke up that morning, the sky outside was still grey, but the heavy rain had finally stopped. He sighed, this year he was supposed to turn 43, but he still looked 17, just like the day Emma left him next to the lake. After what had happened, when he finally got home he was greeted by the sight of his parents looking down on him. Shame filled his mind once again. Nevertheless he had stayed, pretended everything was fine when he got bullied or when his parents told him that he was mistaken and that he had to go to church everyday to beg for forgiveness for his sins.

But after 10 years, he still hadn’t changed. He did not grow old like any of the people he knew. He just remained 17 in his appearance. Emma was long gone, having finally found the perfect husband, a merchant passing through. This is how Isak ended up isolating himself in a little cabin, not too close to the village, yet far enough so that people would eventually forget about his existence. He had come up with the perfect lie for his parents: he wanted to take his responsibilities and move out so that he would be able to be a proper man and finally find someone to marry. He had however become someone people came to when they needed medical attention. Having learn how to take care of himself, he had made quite a reputation as a healer that helped the lost travelers.

Thunder rumbled outside Isak’s little cabin, making the wooden walls rattle. The rain started to pour again. He opened his door, taking a look at the level of the lake which was getting dangerously high. The ground was so full of water, it just looked like a gigantic puddle. Getting back in his cabin, the young man groaned and took a bag, a big coat and headed out. He needed to go to the village to get some supplies.

After an hour walk under the heavy rain, Isak was soaked to the bones but managed to reach the top of the hill that guarded him from the small village of Ytre Nesdal. The situation with the water was the same over there, everything was drenched in it. Suddenly another crack of thunder rang in the distance, making the young man jump. From where he was standing he saw part of a mountain collapse in the lake with a loud noise. He barely had time to register what was going to happen that a gigantic wave of about 40 meters high was running towards its surroundings. He stumbled down, trying to get his feet to work to the highest point of the hill. As he arrived on top, he could only gaze, powerless, at the village being overrun by the water. He heard faint screaming in the distance and just stood there, unmoving.

He didn’t know for how long he stayed there. It could have been minutes or hours. The rain had stopped and the cold had settled in. From where Isak was standing he couldn’t quite see what had happened to the village, he just saw that the water somehow receded, probably just took a path down in the valley. Getting up and adjusting his bag on his shoulders the young man headed towards the village, his mind set on helping people.

It took him three hours to get down the hill instead of one. The whole terrain was muddy and slippery, and he had to calculate each of his step not to fall down. The small town seemed quiet and a feeling of dread took over his whole body. What if no one had survived? These thoughts were gone the moment he heard quick steps behind him. Turning around he saw a tall man, rushing to him.

“Isak!” the person yelled and hugged him.

“Even?” Isak didn’t move, too shocked by the fact that the stranger he had met 26 years ago at the lake still looked young. Even took a step back, a smile spreading on his face. His hands had landed on his shoulders and contrary to his entire body they felt warm.

“I’m so glad you’re alright” his tone was soft and Isak couldn’t help but to melt at that. Which indeed was queer because he didn’t know this man at all. Other footsteps took him out of his daydreaming, an elderly woman came up to them, looking slightly panicked.

“Valtersen!” she yelled “Some men were hurt, and we need your help patching them up.” She then looked up to Even with a slight frown, then said “Your friend can help finding the rest of the survivors, come quick!”

Isak turned his attention back to the mysterious stranger, offering a smile and shook off his hold and followed the lady. When Isak got the little house, he stumbled across Magnus who was looking rather ill. Magnus was one of the only villagers that Isak tolerated, he wasn’t the smartest person but he was kind and never really bothered with the rumours that surrounded Isak. Or at least he never pushed when Isak told him that they weren’t true.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know man, everything happened so fast! I was coming back from the city when I saw the river grow triple size. I was lucky enough to be high up or I would have ended up taken by the stream.” Isak gave him a tight smile and patted him on the shoulder.

Taking in the room, he looked over Magnus and said “Would you mind helping me with the people? Could you for example ask where they are hurt or if they are bleeding?” Magnus nodded and went to work.

During all his years alone, Isak had started to learn how to heal people. If he wasn’t going to die, he thought he might at least, learn some interesting things. Contrary to the popular belief, Isak wasn’t always hiding in his cabin and wasn’t some sort of wizard that was a 100 years old. Well not quite yet anyway, Isak often thought. He did travel around the country, but the situation wasn’t always easy and there were lots of tensions between Sweden and Norway. So he learnt what he could gather here in there, taking a peculiar interest in medicine. The rumours about him started the day he decided to help a kid that had fallen from a tree trying to impress his friends. He had broken his left leg and the others didn’t know what to do, too afraid to go ask their parents and too far away from the village to be able to carry the one that was hurt. So Isak took it upon himself to take the kid in and patch his leg. He also managed to convince the group of boys to fetch their parents so that the boy could go home. Since that day, people would come to him when they needed patching up or medicines. Hence why Magnus became his friend: he came in one day seeking Isak help about _private_ matters.

After a quick check up, Isak deduced that most of the people had hypothermia and there were one or two broken bones, but nothing too bad. The only thing that was amiss was the fact that many people were missing still. He briefly wondered if Even had been lucky in finding people. But quickly came back to reality when he was called over someone’s bed.

After about an hour, the door burst open and Even stumbled in with a couple people. They did not look hurt but they were still in a bad shape. Isak quickly reacted and moved them to bed. He then proceeded to examine them to be sure that they were not in a deadly situation. During the whole proceedings, he could feel the stranger’s eyes on him, watching his every movements with rapt attention. It made Isak flush. After making sure that everyone was properly taken care of, he went towards Even, who was still looking at him.

“Thank you for helping getting these people here” Isak smiled.

“Anytime.” Silence settled between them, Isak didn’t really know what to say. Many questions were starting to bubble in his head. Was Even cursed too? Was this why he didn’t age like Isak? He was about to ask when he got interrupted by a man.

“Are these two the only people you found?” he sounded angry.

“Yes” Even answered “They were the only people I found, the others have either been taken by the water or are hiding somewhere safe.” The man didn't look convinced. Frowning he pointed a finger towards the young man.

“I’ve never seen you around here, how come that the day we get a catastrophe you suddenly tag along?” he said accusingly.

It was Even’s turn to frown, but before he could say anything, Isak said, “I’ve seen him before, he came in to ask for some antidote for food poisoning.”

The man scoffed. And Even was looking at him in surprise, big blue eyes shining.

“Don’t get used to it” Isak said grumpily “I have questions for you, and I wouldn’t want anyone interfering with my answers.”

“It would be very inconvenient indeed” Even smirked. Isak huffed and motioned towards the door

“Are you coming?” Even smiled and followed him outside. They headed towards a building where people hurdled up to get some warmth. Once inside, they both sat down near the fireplace. Isak blew hot breaths in hands, and then placed them in front of the fire, watching Even do the same, he took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves, and said “Are you cursed too?” The other man laughed, and his entire body laughed with him. Once again Isak felt warm all over, but he quickly decided that it was due to the proximity of the fire. Or so he told himself.

“I guess you could say that” he answered.

“Do you really have to be so cryptic?” the young man raised an eyebrow Even laughed again.

“I guess, some things are top secret” he answered “You’re gonna have to ask another question” Isak scrunched his nose, scoffing.

“Fine. Are you immortal then?”

“No.”

“Then how come you haven't aged at all?”

“Once again, it’s a secret Isak.” He had a peculiar way of saying Isak’s name that made the young man’s toes curl. He scoffed once again, for good measure. “And you’re not freaked out by my questions either. Who are you really?”

“Even Bech Næsheim.” he simply answered. “Now, it’s my turn to ask you some questions!” a cheerful smile had taken place on his face.

“What? No! You haven't’ answered any of mine!” Isak looked incredulous. Even leaned in and the other man blushed.

“Please” he said, his blue eyes directly looking into Isak’s green ones. He sputtered and his cheeks turned red.

“Fine” he said. Even smiled.

“How are you doing?”

“What?”

“How are you doing Isak?” the other man had said his name with a deep voice, looking directly at Isak’s confused face, as if he could know every single thought that was gathering in his brain. And it was making him squirm. Even raised his eyebrows, still expecting an answer.

“Why are you so weird?” came out instead of ‘I’m fine thanks, what about you?’ Isak felt mortified. But Even laughed again, throwing his head back, exposing his long neck.

“Because I come from another universe.” Isak was bewildered and said the first thing that came to his mind

“Are there other universes?” Even simply smiled again, making his eyes crinkle. There was a light in them that Isak could not exactly pin point.

“Some people believe so.”

“Do you?”

“I’m not quite sure anymore. It is kinda scary to think that you might not be in control of your own life don’t you think?”

Isak took in what Even just said. It did make sense in a way.

“I don’t know” he whispered. Something strange settled inside him. Even had stopped looking at him and was staring at the fire with a lost expression on his face. Then a small smile appeared on his lips, as if he had just remembered something. Calm settled between them, and the silence wasn’t awkward as Isak thought it would be. For once he felt at peace with someone, a feeling he hadn’t be aware of in a long time.

The door of the building opened abruptly, making them jump.

“Valtersen, we need your assistance immediately!” the new person shouted. Isak rose to his feet, and looked where Even was still seating.

“Go, we’ll talk later.” Isak nodded and went out.

 

When he came back, the spot next to the chimney was empty and Even was nowhere to be found.


End file.
